A New Life/Life Among Them
This is the thirteenth episode of the A New Life Season Two and the twenty-first episode overall. Pete shut himself as he started to hear voices outside. It sounded like Duncan and Francis were arguing about something, but frankly, Pete didn't cared about their bullshit at all. He heard the massive sound of a gate being opened and then the truck slowly started moving backwards, probably entering the base. "This is it. We should act like we're scared shitless, so they won't suspect anything. Once we have our chances, we hit. They won't even notice what hit them." said him in a low tone, careful to not be heard by the bandits outside. ---- The back door of the truck was suddenly opened. The lights of the base hurt Pete's eye for a second, as he was accustomed with the darkness of the night at the restaurant and now of the truck they were being transported. The base somehow still had electricity. He moved his hands to his eyes, covering them, as Francis and the female bandit, the only girl between them he had seen yet, waited outside, rifles in hand. "Come on, move." she said. "You won't like to make Jasper wait." "Hey, what the fuck! How did you two got your restrains off?" asked Francis, noticing that Kurt and Tyrone's hands were free. "Sheeeeiit, you're both bruised to hell. Must've been a hell of a fight." "What is it up to you?" harshly replied Tyrone, with a glare. "Cool your jets there, big boy. You're in no position of threatening anyone." said the girl. "Tom, we need you here for a second. Two of them got their restrains off." she called. "Oh give me a fucking break!" yelled an unseen Tom, greatly annoyed about having to do even more work. "Come on, the rest of you. And don't even fucking think about trying something." said Francis, shaking his rifle. The rest of the group got up and followed him. "Wait, I can't let my brother!" said Nate, worried about Kurt. "No... He's.. He's everything I have, please don't take him away, please!" The two bandits looked at each other. The girl sighed as if she was showing sympathy for the child. "Steph..." said Francis. "What?" Steph asked. "Shut up and get moving, kid. It's his fault that he was such a smartass and got rid of his restrains. Now keep moving." "Go ahead. They won't hurt me." said Kurt, while Nate looked at him with a sad look. He watched his brother being lead away from him with the rest of the group. ---- "Look at that pussy. We blew up his shitty place and he got like "Nooo this was my life, why did you do that?" It was fucking hilarious. You must had seen his face." said Duncan to another bandit, pointing at Jim and laughing. "Oh, and that was this other guy that was all tough shit, but then the boss just shot him in the face!" Pete looked away from that, trying not to listen it. The rage inside of him grew more and more each word the twin was saying, but he kept it to himself. He had to play the scared there. The group needed him to be focused. Francis led the group to the middle of a big room, with tables grouped together, like it was a big and organized school cafeteria. Upon close inspection, the group realized it was, in fact, a school cafeteria. The bandit's base was a highschool. "Howdy, folks. Was the trip comfortable?" asked them Jasper, showing from around a corner. "I'm sorry you had to get here that way, but... The hummers were already full of things that are more... Important." he smiled. "Please understand. Now... Everyone, can I get your attention, please?" said him on his radio. His voice echoed in the speakers throughout the school, and soon after the cafeteria was full of people. It was like a small city of bandits. Steph reappeared, alongside Tom and both the twins. They pushed Tyrone and Kurt forwards at the group. Nate hurried to his brother, and Kurt laid his chin on the top of his brother's head, as they couldn't hug each other. "I'm okay, buddy. They just got the restrains back, nothing else." said him, giving away a satisfied smile. Even at this situation, he was glad that he still had his little brother. "Gentlemen... And lady." added Jasper as he smiled to Steph. She didn't smiled back, and got an even more angry look at her face. "As you can see, we have a few more... "Visitors" to our home today. I assume you all know what this means. We can't obviously keep a group this big together, so we'll be using more classes of the second complex. We won't need more guards patrolling the guest rooms, though. Two are already enough, as the section is placed slightly away from our own classes. Just replacing the guards and locking some doors will do it." "Wait, they will separate us?" asked Angela. "Shit." "I know some of you might be reluctant about having more outsiders in here, but if all of us follow the rules and do our jobs in protecting our home, there shouldn't be any problem. Now, it's getting pretty late. You should probably get back to your rooms, it's almost past the hour. I don't think I need to remind you that being out of your room after the sleeptime is against the rules, do I?" A chore of "No"s echoed, as Jasper simply replied with "Good" and proceeded to exit the cafeteria. He ordered the Green twins to escort the group to their new lodgings. ---- They crossed the cafeteria and the main hall, exiting through the front doors to another, smaller building. There was just one guard in the seemingly empty place. The place was in complete silence, except for the guard's snoring. "This fucking idiot..." said Dennis. "Hey, you! Wake up, lazy shit!" The guard jumped out of his chair, startled at being so suddenly woke up. He shakily got up, noticeable scared about being caught sleeping at work. "What? S-Shit... Hey, guys. I was j-just..." "We know what you were doing, dipshit. You were breaking the rules. Jasper will know about this." harshly cut him off Dennis. "Now open this shit, as we can see, we're doing our jobs here, unlike you." "Please... You don't need to tell the boss, it was just a quick nap... It's not like it mattered..." the man pleaded. "Listen here, motherfucker." said Duncan, grabbing the man by his collars and pushing him against the wall. "It's not like it mattered"? What if the prisoner escaped? You'd be responsible for a break out, he could've killed God knows how many of us. You'd be dead too. I think this fucking matters at least a little, don't you think, brother?" "I suppose." Dennis replied. "That was what I figured." said Duncan with a creepy smile. He let go of the guard, that started thanking him, before getting shot in the head by the twin. "Holy Shit!" Leon let out a scream of shock. "Incompetent piece of shit. I still saved you from suffering." he said, spitting on the corpse and grabbing the keys of his pocket to open the doors of the complex. "Inside. Now." ---- "Get inside, biggie boy." mockingly said Duncan, pushing Pete inside of his cell, with Sarah. The place was a class room, but entirely empty, with bars on the windows and all the furniture removed. The twin smirked at the two as he closed the fortified door and locked it. "You better stay the fuck away from my girl, you heard that? If anything happens to her, I'll fucking kill you!" he yelled, slamming his fist against the door. "Fucking mirrored pieces of shit." "What do we do now?" asked him Sarah. "We get the fuck out of here and kill them all. The plan hasn't changed." he replied. ---- Inside the classroom next to theirs, Angela was sitting on the floor, holding a crying Nate against her chest, trying to comfort the child. "It's okay, Nate. You gotta be strong now. Pete and your brother have a plan. They'll get us out of here somehow, and we'll give it back at them." she said, sure in her words. "I'm trying to, but I don't know if I'll be able to." he replied, with his eyes in tears. "I thought I could handle it, but I can't. I'm just the kid of the group. The liability. And I think I'll be this forever. I've always been a burden to someone. First it was my dad, and then Kurt after he died. I'm always slowing my brother down, worrying him and keeping him back... I'm useless." "Don't you say that. If you want a chance to prove that you're worthy, now is the chance. Keep your head up, stay strong and when we get out of here, do whatever you can to help get us out of this nightmare." said Angela. "D-Do you think I'll be of any help?" he asked. "I'm sure you will." she answered, with a big smile. This answer calmed him down a little, as he stopped crying. ---- "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck." kept repeating Matthew as he walked around the empty room in circles. "We're fucked! FUCKED! We're going to die here, I just know it. This plan is shit, we are already dead!" he panicked. "Matt, please. Shut the fuck up." said Jim, sit in a corner, emotionless. "Just accept your fate like a normal person. For the first time in your life, grown up and face shit like a man, and not like a scared child." These words hit Matthew like a train coming right to his head. He stood there, not knowing how to reply to that, but knowing that even though Jim wasn't in his right state of mind right now, he was right. He had to grow up someday. He ran and hided from all of his problems for as long as he can remember. He had to start facing them sometime, might as well be now. ---- "A-Are you okay?" asked Leon, crouching next to a broken Jessie. "Look, I know you had a liking in Barry. Frankly, I find strange that someone would be attracted to that ugly bastard but hey, that's your thing." she glared at him. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that... Even though we're pretty fucked now, at least I'm here, okay? I'm with you, if that helps anything." he said, awkwardly. He wasn't the best guy around when the subject was talking to girls. "It does... T-Thank you. I really appreciate it." she said, holding his hand. They looked at each other for a moment, before sharing a passionate deep and long kiss. ---- "Those fucking pieces of shit... They'll get back at them for this..." said Tyrone, trying to pry the door open, to no avail. "They just came by, kill one of us, destroy our home and then just lock us here to starve, and they think they'll get away with this... My ass they will." "One of us, uh?" asked Kurt with a weak laugh, that turned into a cough of pain because of his injuries in the fighting. "Sorry about that. I feel like an ass for discounting my rage in a cool guy like you." said Tyrone. "No problem." replied Kurt. "This just make me hate even more that son of a bitch. When I get out, I'll bash his fucking head in!" said Tyrone, charging at the door, trying to take it down. "You seem pretty sure about that. Would you be interested in a little help?" asked smiling a black man, getting out of the shadows. Tyrone and Kurt hadn't even noticed him there. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison *Leon Carter *Tyrone *Bandit Jasper Also Starring: *Jim *Matthew *Jessie *Sarah *Dennis Green *Duncan Green *Stephanie Villa Co-Stars: *Steve *Francis *Bandit Norman (No Lines) *Bandit Tom Deaths *Unnamed Bandit (Alive) - Shot in the head by Duncan for sleeping at work. Trivia *First appearance of Steve.